Nuevo libro
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Logan tiene que enfrentarse a unos niños que están escribiendo una nueva historia, luego de que él cambiara la linea temporal. Aunque dude que todo cambie demasiado en esa historia. [Drabbles].
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Sí, escribo drabbles, porque… no tengo mucha vida por el estudio y estoy enfadada porque no importa cuánto estudie, sigo teniendo cosas para hacer y sigo reprobando cosas.**

 **Fueron demasiados, así que subiré los demás después.**

 **El título es metafórico... lo que pasa cuando oyes música y escribes.**

 **Más notas abajo… y quizás esas sí importen.**

* * *

 **#1- Luego de DoFP- Marie**

Luego de que Logan cambiara el futuro, quiso evitar lo más posible el sufrimiento de sus amigos los X-men. Con ese fin, pidió a Charles que examinara su mente lo más profundo que podía para tomar todos los datos que guardaba e incluso no podía recordar del todo. Gracias a eso, Storm, Jean y Scott tuvieron infancias alegres. Y más adelante, una bebé del sur de estados unidos llegó para quedar bajo la custodia de Xavier. No fue difícil lograrlo, luego de explicarles a sus padres lo del gen X.

Algunos padres no tienen un amor infinito por sus hijos.

* * *

 **#2- John- 5 años**

Un niño hiperactivo de cabellos castaños y ojos grises llegó a la mansión. No parecía enfadado ni el chico malo de la escuela. Era eso: un niño.

Logan no entendía por qué Charles lo llevó a la escuela cuando sabían en qué desencadenaría de cualquier modo. Y aunque la explicación de que John era un mutante (sin sus dones manifestados aún) que necesitaba de un refugio; además de que nadie en su sano juicio podría dejar a un niño de 5 años en las manos del borracho golpeador que era su padre; le parecía lógico, aún le daba mala espina.

* * *

 **#3- Marie- 5 años**

Rogue se crió en la mansión, bajo el cuidado de una Raven maternal, y un pequeño Kurt como su hermano.

No había franja blanca en su cabello, ni ojos tristes o temor. Era solo la pequeña dama sureña que Raven se encargó de mantener intacta de los recuerdos de Logan, pero un poco más feliz.

El mutante inmortal se daba el lujo de ser el _padre postizo_ y protector de la niña que adoraba abrazar a todos.

Logan y los demás permitían que ella disfrutara lo más que podía del contacto, porque no sabían si podría seguir haciéndolo más adelante.

* * *

 **#4- John- 6 años**

A Logan le cayó aun peor la llegada de John cuando se volvió el compañero de juegos de Rogue.

El mocoso la llamaba Marie y la tomaba de la mano para arrastrarla al arenero.

A Logan le molestaba porque; si bien ya conocía la amistad de esos dos en el tiempo que él conocía; aquí no había un Bobby "niño de oro que puede sofocar un incendio con su don" para proteger a la niña del pirómano. No importaba cuánto le dijeran que el niño no tenía su don aún. Él lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su mente malévola debía seguir ahí.

* * *

 **#5- Marie-6 años**

Rogue era la paz que a John le faltaba. Ella podía tomarlo de la mano y sonreírle para que él dejara de correr, preguntar o provocar.

La pequeña podía con él. Incluso más de lo que Storm podía, y eso era mucho decir.

De cualquier forma, Logan no podía evitar pensar que, aún así, el niño tenía fuerza y empujaba a los demás a actuar. Y la Rogue de este tiempo no parecía la excepción, quizás más determinada de lo que Logan jamás la vio.

Charles y Ororo decían que eso está bien. Pero a él no lo convencía.

* * *

 **#6- John- 7 años**

Para Logan era extraño cómo al pequeño John le fascinaban Raven y Bestia. Porque Bestia era _azul y peludito_ , mientras la metamorfa cambiaba su aspecto si eso quería. También era extraño cuando jugaba con Kurt y Rogue, sin bromas sobre el color de la piel de Nigthcrawler.

Para Logan, el pirómano que él conoció, no parecía existir. Y eso era extraño. Porque seguía con una risa casi siniestra y cierta maldad en sus travesuras, pero no era el niño enfadado que él conoció. Al parecer, la educación e historia personal realmente tenía que ver en la personalidad de las personas.

* * *

 **#7- Marie- 7 años**

Rogue se rompió el brazo. Fue debido a que Pyro la animó a subir a un árbol y ella creyó en que podría. Porque el niño confiaba en que ella podría con todo.

Logan estaba enfadadísimo con el mocoso, pero Ororo fue más rápida en su reproche:

—La sobreproteges. Es una niña, déjala jugar como tal.

Logan quería acusarla de defender al niño, solo porque era su preferido, pero se arrepiente cuando lo ve esforzándose por hacer reír a su Marie, luego de pedirle perdón. Además le promete no volver a dejarla caer.

Son solo niños jugando, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

 **#8- John- 8 años**

John adora leer. Era el mejor de la clase a la hora de escribir y ya había terminado con todos los libros de cuentos de la biblioteca.

A Logan no le molestaba eso. El chico tenía algo bueno, por lo menos en eso podía ser una buena influencia para la pequeña floja que era Marie a la hora de los deberes escolares.

Todo bien. Ningún problema. Por lo menos hasta la tarde en que John entró a la oficina de Charles, con aire decidido y exigió nuevos libros en la biblioteca.

Logan estaba en la oficina y fue el encargado de ir de compras con el mocoso; quien parecía seguir siendo un revolucionario que exigía el respeto de sus derechos.

El inmortal se planteaba si era posible que el niño lo hubiera hecho a propósito para molestarlo, pero la felicidad del mocoso lo hizo olvidar esa teoría.

* * *

 **#9- Marie- 8 años**

Rogue quiere correr. Quiere volar y ama las estrellas. Marie quiere viajar por el mundo. Rogue desea cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la libertad.

Logan ríe ante sus pequeños sueños. Porque ahora está con ella para ayudarla a cumplirlos. Porque espera que ella no viva con tanto miedo como para no lograr salir de la mansión nunca más.

Wolverine siente una pequeña punzada de celos cuando ella cuenta lugares que quiere visitar y John le pide algún lugar cálido, porque aún puede recordar Australia. Ella acepta y el inmortal no está seguro de en qué momento él entró en los planes.

* * *

 **Nota: estoy incursionando en este método de los drabbles. Así que pueden criticarme porque lo necesito. La cajita de comentarios no muerde y yo respondo todo.**

 **No lo corregí las debidas veces, así que, si lo releo más adelante, será editado.**

 **Ah y bueno… los viajes en el tiempo me plantean muchas dudas, por eso puede ser algo incongruente. Así que lo siento.**

 **Be free, be happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**#10- John- 9 años**

John casi no recordaba a sus padres. Solo tenía a la gente de la mansión como su familia. Y a Logan no le molestaba que el niño lo considerara un adulto de su confianza. En realidad no le molestaba. Quizás le incomodaba un poco que el chico tuviera un apego del estilo madre-hijo con Storm, porque si su novia tenía un _casi hijo,_ todos esperarían que él sintiera lo mismo y no era así.

El chiquillo ayudaba a Ororo a arrancar la mala hierba y la abrazaba cuando tenía miedo.

Logan miraba a un pirómano en potencia, inmensamente feliz. Y en esos momentos, olvidaba que le caía mal el chico.

* * *

 **#11- Marie- 9 años**

La pequeña dama sureña estaba castigada. Le había llenado la cabeza de pegamento a otra niña. Logan no podía creerlo cuando le contaron, pero los demás niños la delataron.

El inmortal creyó que John tenía algo que ver, porque lo vio chocando los cinco con ella, luego de que saliera de detención, como felicitándola.

Luego, le explicaron que la _niña-pegamento_ había hecho un comentario despectivo sobre el aspecto de Kurt y Rogue defendió a su familia.

Logan no podía decir que estaba orgulloso; por reglamento de la escuela; pero lo estaba. Rogue era más decidida de lo que él recordaba.

* * *

 **#12- John y Marie- 10 años**

A los diez años, Marie y John eran los mejores amigos que Logan pudo conocer. Si uno reía el otro reía. Si uno lloraba el otro buscaba a quien matar. Si uno estaba castigado (casi siempre ese era John) el otro entristecía.

Storm decía que eran como hermanos, pero Logan solo creía que todo terminaría mal para esos dos, porque su línea temporal le enseñó eso. Porque aparecería Bobby y la Hermandad. Porque aparecería Pyro y odio a los humanos. Porque no habría final feliz aunque no existiera la Cura. Y Logan tenía miedo por ese final que tanto esperaba.

* * *

 **#13- John- 10 años**

Bestia siempre era recibido con un abrazo por John. El mutante _peludito_ había cuidado mucho del niño. Había sido el primero en curar sus raspones y resfriados. No podía tener un mejor trato con el chico del que Logan presenciaba.

Kurt era saludado por un choque de puños por el castaño. Se reían y jugaban. Eran amigos. Y era bueno saber que en esa línea temporal, ninguno tuvo que esperar a ser casi adultos para tener su primer amigo.

Había momentos en los que Logan se sentía culpable por oponerse a la llegada del niño problemático.

* * *

 **#14- Marie- 10 años**

Rogue era una dama. Eso no se podía discutir. Pero Raven era su madre y sería educada como tal. Por eso, la pequeña señorita podía bordar un tapete y cocinar un pastel, o contonearse en un bonito vestido, pero también podía defenderse como una fiera, en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, a pesar de no tener su don manifestado aún. Todo gracias a los entrenamientos junto a su madre, mientras Kurt y John holgazaneaban; uno tomando una siesta y el otro leyendo un libro.

Logan, a veces iba a asustarlos y obligarlos a trotar un poco, solo por diversión.

* * *

 **#15- John y Marie- 11 años**

Logan le preguntó a Mystique por qué no parecía molestarle que el _chico problema_ rondara a su única hija.

—¿"Chico problema"? —replicó en tono burlón—. John es un niño. No sé qué recuerdo te esté atormentando, pero ese niño me inspira más respeto que muchos idiotas.

El inmortal hizo un mohín en respuesta.

Esa mujer parecía ostentar un halo de confianza que la Raven que él conoció no poseía.

—Son niños… —le recordó—. Déjalos en paz —le pidió con humor, luego de darle un puntapié. Estaban en medio de un entrenamiento después de todo y ella seguía siendo una buena contrincante.

* * *

 **#16- John y Marie- 12 años**

Un día, cuando Rogue y John tenían 12 años; y el pequeño estaba castigado luego de pelear con otro de los niños que habían molestado a Marie, con un ojo morado porque… bueno… desde los 6 años era el más pequeño del salón; Logan le preguntó a Charles porqué no llevaban a Bobby a la mansión. La respuesta que recibió, fue que el criogénico había tenido una vida feliz con su familia hasta que descubrieron que era un mutante y Charles Xavier no era quién para arrebatarle su hijo a una familia que trataba bien a su hijo. Logan no estaba convencido de eso, pero quizás solo era porque no le gustaba que Pyro rondara a Marie.

* * *

 **#17- John- 13 años**

Los poderes de John se manifestaron a los 13 años. Igual que en el tiempo de Logan. Lo que cambió fue la situación. Esta vez, John no hizo explotar el cigarrillo que su padre apagaba en su espalda; chamuscando el rostro del mayor; sino que hizo explotar el habano del inmortal, cuando este último le gritaba por hacer estupideces en la sala de química.

John lloró ese día; a diferencia de la sonrisa maníaca de cuando surgieron sus dones en el otro tiempo; pero esta vez tuvo a Rogue abrazándolo y repitiéndole lo genial que era el fuego.

Logan se preocupaba cada vez más por esos dos, mientras su cara se regeneraba.

* * *

 **#18- Marie- 13 años**

John tenía decenas de encendedores bic, en su habitación, bolsillos, y escondidos en diferentes lugares de la mansión. Rogue tenía dos con ella.

Un día, Logan le cuestionó a Charles porqué el niño no conseguía su _Zippo_ con el tiburón, entonces le ayudó a buscar en su mente para encontrar una historia turbia detrás de ese pedazo de metal. Una historia que Storm le contó una vez. Por eso le pareció tan gracioso cuando Rogue le pidió que la llevara a la ciudad para comprar un obsequio de cumpleaños y encontraron el tiburón. Los cambios que Logan hizo de la historia tenían alcances que nunca creyó.

* * *

 **Nota: pueden tomarse un momento y decirme qué opinan. Respondo todo y estaría muy agradecida.**

 **Be free, be happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**#19- Marie- 14 años**

Cuando se manifestaron los poderes de Marie, no hubo llanto, miedo, ni huída de casa. Solo hubo unos chillidos y dos muchachos corriendo hasta la oficina de Charles.

—¡Llegaron mis poderes! —gritaba Rogue, exultante de alegría, mientras John pisaba sus talones, tan emocionado como ella. Entonces él chasqueó su encendedor—¡Mire! —indicó, manipulando la llama.

—¡Absorbió mi don! ¡Es tan genial! —gritaba él con admiración.

—¡Ahora puedo tomar clases igual que John!

Y a pesar de que la emoción joven alegró a Logan, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaban haciendo esos dos cuando se manifestó el don de la chica.

* * *

 **#20- John y Marie- 14 años**

Luego de mucha práctica, Rogue era capaz de tocar a John. Solo a él. Logan cuestionó cómo era eso posible, la chica que él conoció nunca pudo controlar su don, sin importar cuanto lo quisiera ni cuanto lo intentara.

Charles argumentó que, posiblemente, el shock de herir a Cody (a quien nunca conoció en ese tiempo) le impidió controlar sus dones. Pero ella confiaba en John y él siempre la animó.

Ahora, Logan temía con más fuerzas de la relación de esos dos, porque no sabía si Rogue soportaría la pérdida del pirómano, si este se marchaba con la Hermandad.

* * *

 **#21- John y Marie… y Bobby- 15 años**

Un día, un chico tímido, rubio y de ojos azules llegó a la mansión. Para la alegría de Logan.

Cuando Bobby llegó, no hubo flor de hielo ni bienvenida a la secundaria mutante. Solo hubo una escena de celos y cabello rubio chamuscado.

John nunca había sido bueno compartiendo. Y entre las cosas que no podía compartir, estaba su mejor amiga Rogue. Por eso, cuando un chico más alto que él, rubio y de ojos azules, le dedicó su sonrisa perfecta y le pidió que le enseñara el lugar, no pudo evitar reaccionar estúpidamente.

La sonrisa maníaca era nueva para todos, pero no para Logan.

* * *

 **#22- John- 15 años**

A los 15 años, la mayoría de los niños soñaba con formar parte de los X-men. La mayoría, excepto John.

Jean les preguntó a los alumnos qué serían cuando crecieran. Cuando Logan espió cómo los calificaba, sin querer, vio decenas de respuestas que rezaban _Ser un X-men_ , incluida Rogue.

Jean hizo una mueca de malestar cuando notó que la hoja de John estaba en blanco. Logan no se sorprendió.

—Es excelente en Literatura —murmuró la pelirroja.

"También es excelente incendiando autos" —pensó Wolverine. Jean hizo un mohín de enfado, indicándole que se marchara. Él obedeció. Nadie entendía que conocía el futuro.

* * *

 **#23- John y Marie… y Bobby- 16 años**

A los 16 años, John y Marie pelearon de verdad por primera vez.

—¡Solo quiere ayudarme en Matemáticas! —argumentaba ella, defendiéndose.

—No, Marie ¡Él solo quiere follarte! —vociferó, John.

La chica estaba sonrojada cuando replicó:

—Tú me ayudas en Literatura. No veo la diferencia.

—Yo te hago la tarea. No juego a la alumna y el maestro.

—Tienes razón… Bobby es mucho mejor que tú. Por lo menos con él aprendo algo. —Se marchó.

El chico redujo parte del patio a cenizas, después.

Logan veía el triangulo que él conocía, otra vez. Quizás no cambió el tiempo tanto como creía.

* * *

 **#24- John y Marie- 16 años**

John se disculpó con Marie, algunos días después de su gran pelea. Los cotilleos no se hicieron esperar, cuando vieron al dúo dinámico separado por esos días.

El chico no dijo nada. No con palabras. Una carta y un arreglo de flores (muy parecido a algunos ejemplares que Storm tenía en su jardín) llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Rogue. Algunas palabras, bien llevadas, bailaban sobre la hoja de papel.

Al parecer, lo que decía Storm y los demás maestros, sobre el talento de John para escribir, era verdad, porque Logan vio riendo a los dos niños esa misma tarde.

* * *

 **#25- Marie- 17 años**

John conoció a Magneto cuando tenía 17 años. Ese mismo día, Logan fue llamado a la oficina de Charles para encontrarse con una Rogue llorando desconsoladamente, a una distancia prudente de los maestros. El inmortal comenzó a despotricar sobre pirómanos estúpidos, hasta que el Profesor lo detuvo, explicándole que John permanecía en la enfermería en estado de coma.

—¡John no puede marcharse! ¡Moriré si él se marcha! —sollozaba fuerte. Logan volvió a blasfemar, pero ahora, porque el pirómano hizo que Rogue usara su don para lastimar a alguien por primera vez, solo para evitar que la dejara.

* * *

 **#26- John- 17 años**

John despertó tres días después del toque de Rogue. Y sin importar lo que todos le dijeran, Logan vigiló de cerca a esos dos, mientras hablaban, aunque no estuviera planeado oírlos.

—Tú quieres ser parte de los X-men, porque crees en el Sueño de Xavier —decía John—. Pues yo quiero ser parte de la Hermandad.

—Es peligroso —le reprochó Rogue.

—Con los X-men tampoco estás segura… —replicó más triste que molesto—. Si yo te pido que renunciaras a los X-men ¿Lo harías?

Logan quiso gruñir ante el silencio que se generó.

—¿Sería un trato? —susurró Rogue.

Logan gruñó.

* * *

 **#27- John y Marie- 18 años**

A los 18 años, Marie y John tomaron su equipaje y se marcharon a la universidad.

Logan estaba feliz, triste y culpable. Porque Rogue no peleaba junto a los X-men, en contra de Pyro; porque iba a dejar de ver diariamente a esos dos riendo por todo y por haber temido tanto por ellos; respectivamente. Quizás él se equivocaba y ellos podrían tener un final más feliz que el que él recordaba. Y si eso ocurría, no le molestaría aceptar que se había equivocado. Aunque Bobby partiendo una semana después, a la misma universidad, le hizo temer otra vez.

* * *

 **#28- John y Marie… y Bobby- 18 años**

En las vacaciones de primavera, Bobby y Marie regresaron a la mansión, tomados de la mano. Cuando Storm les preguntó por John, explicaron, sin muchos detalles que él abandonó la universidad y no regresaría a la mansión. La sureña usaba sus guantes y cubría su piel con capas de ropa. La falta del pirómano a su alrededor era notoria.

Logan tuvo miedo otra vez, pero esta vez, porque un chico que tuvo lo que quería y lo perdió era más peligroso que uno que nunca tuvo nada. Porque se había acostumbrado a Marie y John juntos. Sin Pyro ni Rogue.

* * *

 **#29- Marie- 18 años**

—Creí que tú y él tenían un trato —comentó Logan, una noche de insomnio en que se encontró con Rogue en la cocina.

—Aún lo tenemos —replicó triste—. No me viste con el traje X-men.

—¿Crees que él cumplirá con el trato, después de que lo dejaras?

—Sí —le aseguró—. Él lo hará. John no rompe sus promesas… No conmigo.

A Logan no le simpatizaba que Marie estuviera tan segura sobre el pirómano, pero siguiera eligiendo a Bobby a pesar de todo. Así como no le simpatizaba que él mismo se sintiera mal por el chico problemático.

* * *

 **Nota: una tanda de drabbles y esto termina. ¿Review? Se los agradecería. Ya saben que me hacen feliz.**

 **Saludos. Be free, be happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**#30- Rogue- 19 años**

Con el tiempo, Storm descubrió el paradero de su alumno preferido. A Logan no le sorprendió.

Pyro era el segundo al mando de Magneto. Y los X-men debían enfrentarse a la Hermandad, porque sabían que buscaban dar un golpe en una cárcel de alta seguridad.

Cuando delimitaban los planes, Rogue ingresó a la oficina de Xavier, con expresión segura.

—¿Su ofrecimiento sigue en pie? —dijo, dirigiéndose al Profesor.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, Marie. Eres bienvenida.

—Rogue —lo corrigió—. Soy Rogue.

Logan se contuvo de decir nada. Esperaba que esto sucediera de cualquier forma. Y lamentaba tener razón.

* * *

 **#31- Pyro y Rogue- 19 años**

Rogue no dudó en enfrentarse a un maníaco Pyro, en batalla. Tocó a Iceman para hacerlo.

—¡Me lo prometiste! —le reprochó ella.

—No hablemos de promesas, Rogue. —Su gesto se tensó.

—Marie —lo corrigió—. Y dime ¿de qué hablas?

—Íbamos a ser amigos sin importar lo que ocurriera. Pero Bobby parece que cambió eso. —Una sonrisa torcida y triste, surcó su rostro.

—Podemos arreglarlo —susurró cerca.

—No, no podemos. —Una nueva explosión, dándole lugar para correr lejos.

Para Logan era más fácil ver a Bobby dándole un cabezazo a su mejor amigo y no a Marie llorando por él.

* * *

 **#32- Iceman y Pyro- 20 años**

La segunda vez que los X-men se enfrentaron a la Hermandad, Bobby impidió que Rogue y Pyro se encontraran.

—Ese siempre fue el problema, Bobby. Tienes miedo de pelear —dijo—. Pero yo nací para hacerlo. —Una columna de fuego golpeó al criogénico, obligándolo a cubrirse de hielo para protegerse.

—¡Pyro! —gritó Logan, en espera de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Largo!

—No me hagas hacerlo, chico —le pidió, sacando sus garras—. A Marie no le gustará saberte herido.

Fue un golpe bajo, pero funcionó. John corrió, al girarse y ver a su sureña cerca. No podía enfrentarla otra vez.

* * *

 **#33- Rogue… Marie- 20 años**

Logan no pudo evitar correr tras Bobby, cuando vio su expresión aterrada. Ya se estaba cansando de tener razón, cuando vio a Marie en la puerta de la mansión, dispuesta a marcharse. Él preguntó a donde iría.

—¿Recuerdas cuando hice ese berrinche de niña, el día que dejé a John en coma? —preguntó, antes de girarse sobre su eje para mirarlo, con esos ojos negros inundados en lágrimas—. Pues no era un berrinche, realmente moriré sin John.

—Él te traicionó —le recordó Bobby.

—No, Bobby. Yo lo traicioné. —Cuando giró para marcharse el rubio volvió a arremeter:

—No te ama, Rogue.

—Ese siempre fue el problema, Bobby —. Se giró para mirarlo, con la mano en el pomo de puerta y una media sonrisa—. Tienes miedo de pelear. John y yo nacimos para hacerlo—. Así, se fue, con la mirada de apoyo de su padre postizo. Quien temía que todo saldría mal, pero esperaba equivocarse otra vez. Porque ella pelearía por el pirómano.

* * *

 **#34- John y Marie- 21 años**

Rogue nunca regresó a la mansión. Ni Pyro tampoco.

Marie y John se encontraron otra vez y cumplieron su palabra; sin X-men ni la Hermandad. Porque ellos nacieron para pelear por el otro. Porque habían crecido juntos y se amaban.

Bobby y Kitty salían juntos. Quizás Rogue tenía razón al decir que él temía pelear. No peleó por ella y estuvo bien, porque tuvo su recompensa al encontrarse con la pequeña Shadowcat.

Logan estaba realmente feliz de haber cambiado el tiempo y de equivocarse en sus temores. Incluso, aunque Storm le recordara una y otra vez su equivocación, entre besos.

* * *

 **Nota: hasta acá llegamos. Gracias totales (como diría mi héroe caído). Ya saben que son bienvenidos en la cajita de comentarios, es gratis y no necesitan tener cuenta XD**

 **Los finales son extraños o los míos son una mierda. Díganme qué opinan en la cajita de comentarios.**

 **La frase de Pyro para Iceman: "Ese siempre fue el problema, Bobby: tienes miedo de pelear" es de Last stand, cuando Bobby busca a Rogue entre los mutantes que quieren curarse. No sé, me pareció genial el otro día, cuando la vi en medio de un zapping. Digánme ustedes qué opinan.**

 **Saludos. Be free, ba happy.**


End file.
